


The Petition

by Eleos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleos/pseuds/Eleos
Summary: Hermione's new legislation will ensure that Muggle Studies is a required part of the Hogwarts curriculum. ... So why is Neville Longbottom getting in her way?





	The Petition

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Drabble challenge in June 2019. My prompts were the pairing Hermione/Neville and the trope Enemies-to-Friends.

“What do you mean, there’s a _petition_?”

Susan shrugged. “A group of concerned parents and Hogwarts educators are protesting the new requirements. And they’re backed by several members of the Wizengamot.”

Hermione rubbed her forehead. “Of all the pigheaded—did we win the war ten years ago? Don’t you think it’s high time we required our students to have a comprehensive Muggle Studies education? To prevent the kind of misunderstanding and prejudice that started this mess?”

Susan raised her hands and backed away from Hermione’s desk. “Hey, I didn’t sign it.”

“I know, sorry.” Hermione waved her hand. “All right, well, can you find out who’s spearheading this effort and get me an appointment with them? I want to talk face to face.”

“He’s actually requested a meeting with you already. Said he wanted to ‘hash it out’ in person.”

“Splendid. Hopefully I can nip this in the bud and actually get something done around here. I’ve got ten pieces of legislation in the pipeline and none of them moving forward, and I’ve had it up to here with these bigoted pureblooded arseholes.”

Susan cleared her throat. “That might not be an accurate description…”

“What?” Hermione asked. “Who is it?”

“Well,” said Susan. “It’s uh— it’s Neville Longbottom.”

* * *

Hermione gripped her cup of coffee—black, no sugar—with both hands, holding the ceramic mug in front of her like a shield as Neville sipped at his Earl Gray. He looked good—had he always? She’d never given much thought to him post-Hogwarts, but the shy boy who’d lost his toad on the train was now a confident professor...who happened to be standing in her way.

Hermione cleared her throat, blushing at her train of thought. She hadn’t been to Madam Puddifoots since her brief foray with Viktor at Hogwarts, but she figured they weren’t likely to be overheard here.

“It’s good to see you, Hermione,” said Neville. “It’s been what, five years at least?”

“Yes, it was the 2003 Battle of Hogwarts memorial ball.”

“I’m honestly glad they stopped hosting those annually. Reliving all that every year… it was a little much.” He smiled tightly, crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

 _Wait, muscular?_ “Yes, me too,” she said aloud. “There’s a time for remembering the past and a time for looking forward.”

“How are Harry and Ron these days? I heard Ron made it off the Reserves for the Cannons.”

“Yes, Susan is thrilled. They’re expecting again, did you know?” Hermione shook her head, setting her cup down. “Look, let’s not beat around the bush. It’s lovely to see you, but I’m trying to ensure that future Hogwarts students are well-educated in Muggle history and culture, and you are standing in my way.”

“Blunt as ever, I see,” Nevile said, chuckling. “Hermione, no one is questioning your motives. I agree with your aims: pureblood students have abominably little knowledge of Muggles, and many Muggleborn students are thrust into the magical world woefully underprepared. But what you’re proposing is a mandatory curriculum and a series of standardized tests that many students are destined to fail—and, even worse, tying Hogwarts professors’ performance reviews to student test scores.”

“Well, how else are we going to guarantee that the professors are really going to commit to the new curriculum? There have to be stakes.”

“You can’t force people to care, Hermione, and no offense, but you’ve never been a teacher. Do you know what’s going to happen if this legislation passes? Things may start out well, but soon students will not be performing to standards, and our professors will start teaching to this test, rather than using the methods that will best help their individual students.” Neville rubbed his forehead.

“If the teachers are effective, doing both shouldn’t be a problem,” Hermione said. “You were in Hogwarts with me, Neville. You know we had some teachers who were not qualified to instruct.”

“I was in Hogwarts with you, Hermione, and as such, I know better than anyone how willing you are to trample over people when they get in the way of what you believe is right.”

Hermione scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I seem to remember a young Hermione Granger putting a scared 11-year-old boy in a full body bind and leaving him defenseless in his common room in the middle of the night,” Neville said quietly. “You may have thought it harmless at the time, but I was stuck immobilized for half an hour before your spell wore off, staring at the ceiling and completely alone.”

Hermione looked to the side. “I am sorry about that, Neville, but Harry, Ron, and I—”

He held up a hand. “You did what you had to do. Just like you did with Umbridge. And Rita Skeeter.” He snapped his blue eyes up to meet hers, and Hermione shivered. _Since when could Neville command a room like this?_ “And we all know that, for all her very good intentions, morality becomes gray when Hermione Granger is on a righteous crusade.”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, then stopped. “You’re right,” she said. “I’ve crossed the line from time to time. But,” she continued, “at least I’m trying.”

Neville’s expression softened. “And we’re all glad for it.” He reached his hand across the table, covering hers. “But part of doing what’s right is listening to the opposition, taking in all the knowledge you can and using it to create the best world you can.”

Hermione sighed. “I suppose I can’t really turn down knowledge.” She turned her hand up, lacing her fingers through his. “I might be open to some follow up conversations on this subject, so I can get the perspective of the Hogwarts staff.”

“I’m free tonight,” said Neville. “I know a great Italian spot in Muggle London.”

“It’s a date.” She smiled. “Since when did you become the sensible one?”

“Hermione,” Neville grinned. “I’ve been here all along.”


End file.
